1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED illumination device and an LED illumination module, in particular, to an LED illumination device and an LED illumination module for generating uniform stripped light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1A, the LED lamp of the prior art includes a circuit substrate 1 and a plurality of LEDs 2 serially and electrically disposed on the circuit substrate 1. When the LEDs 2 is lighting up, the LED lamp can generate a luminous efficiency similar to daylight lamp. However, the LEDs 2 are separated from each other, so that light beams generated by the LEDs 2 are not uniform. For example, the area of the light source intensity under each LED 2 is strong as the positions of hidden line, and the area of the light source intensity between each two LEDs 2 is weak. Hence, the LED lamp of the prior art can not generate uniform illumination. In addition, the LED lamp of the prior art can generate strong light beams, so that user can not direct sight the LED lamp.
In order to solve the questions of “non-uniform illumination” and “user can not direct sight the LED lamp”, the designer usually adds a transparent lampshade (not shown) under the LED lamp in order to uniform the light beams and decrease the light source intensity. However, this way would decrease the light-emitting efficiency of the LED lamp.
Moreover, referring to FIGS. 1B and 1C, the prior art provides a light-emitting module that includes a light-guiding bar 3 and an LED 4 disposed beside the light-guiding bar 3. The light beams L generated by the LED 4 projects to the light-guiding bar 3, and then the light beams L are guided by the light-guiding bar 3 to generate downward light-projecting effect. However, referring to FIG. 1C, the light beams L are guided by the light-guiding bar 3 to generate a downward light-projecting area A shown as the hidden line and the downward light-projecting area A has a narrow illumination range, so that the light-emitting module of the prior art can not provides an extensive illumination range.